The Breaking Bullet
This chapter begins in the middle of the battle between the Hereti-Corp troops and Oasis, sees the end of the battle in the woods, and leaves her on a collision course with Torg and his friends. Synopsis The Breaking Bullet picks up right in the middle of the Hereti-Corp/Oasis battle. She is systematically eliminating the unarmored troops when an REA-1 activates and attacks her. The two piloting the robot lock onto her via thermal imaging and prepare to fire missiles at her. During this time Dr. Schlock laments that all the troops didn't have their two-way video-screens on. These video-screens were meant to open a conversation with Oasis so they could blackmail her into working for them. They plan on using Feng and the Zalias as leverage. They realize that the REA-1's could do the same thing too, and work frantically to set-up the video-chat via the robots. Meanwhile Oasis charges the first REA-1, closing to within missile range before evading the REA-1's palm cannons. She flips onto the top of the REA-1 out of reach of all the weapons systems, and starts sawing through the upper hatch's rubber seal. However the second REA-1 arrives and punches her off of the first one. Unfortunately the second REA-1's crew forgot to lock their hatch, so she easily kills them before finishing off the first REA-1. Schlock, who was looking through the REA-1s' video-screens sees the aftermath. The efforts of the REA-1's bought the rest of the troops some time to escape. Kusari however orders them to turn around. One of the vans suddenly stops after Oasis got the tires and the driver with knives. The sole remaining passenger, agent Cordo, decides to make a stand in the back of the van. However, instead of Oasis, an especially annoying agent enters through the back wearing only a toga from earlier. He reveals that Oasis won't kill anyone who isn't wearing the Hereti-Corp logo. Cordo adjusts his wardrobe accordingly just as Oasis enters. Kusari attempts to hire her over a video screen to kill Riff on behalf of Dr. Schlock (who remained anonymous). Oasis refuses until Feng is brought on-screen. He begins to speak, only to be shot in the head by Kusari. She drags Ms. Zalia on, intending to kill her next. However Oasis has fled saying that she was going to get married, much to Cordo and the other agent's confusion. Near the end of the chapter it was revealed that the fate spiders had put Feng on the path to Hereti-Corp and his death. It was also shown that had Feng not been there, it would have been Ms. Zalia that would have been threatened, but Schlock would have had a change of heart at the last moment. Oasis, in order to save the Zalias would have attacked Hereti-Corp and killed Schlock, destroying the Fate Web. Oasis was mentioned to operate outside the Fate Web. The Fate Spider's Apprentice comments that the next person they would cause to die/murder will be Erin. At the very end of the story Pete takes a week-long break of filler strips. Category:Stories